edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazareth
The Golden City of Nazareth is the capital city of the Dominion of Keter. Home to a wealth of advanced technology and powerful magic, Nazareth has always been a superpower in Eden since the time of the Angels - indeed, it was once the capital city of their civilization. The city has been utterly destroyed twice, the survivors simply relocating nearby. In the Angel War, Metatron shattered the mountain the city was built upon to strike against the Angels. The survivors rebuilt by a river junction several hundred miles away, primarily using the wood from the abundant forests nearby - resulting in the city being a major firebombing target during the War in Heaven. It has since stood after being rebuilt for the third and final time. Despite being known as the Golden City, Nazareth hardly possesses any gold at all. The majority of the city is made of a yellowed stone, quarried not too far from the city itself, and countless well-placed lights cast a golden hue over the rest of the city. The city is built on a junction of three rivers, which flow through massive, artificial channels. Much of the city is powered by Metatron's Shrine - a structure left in the wake of the War in Heaven, said to be a gift to the people. This structure outputs arcane energies on a massive scale, generally converted to electricity to power the entire nation. There are several hydroelectric dams placed within the channels, additionally serving as bridges and aesthetic design. There are no significant ground vehicles in the city - transportation is handled either via walking, boat, or airship. These airships are fueled entirely by the power from Metatron's Shrine, and are free for public use. The city follows a rigorous building code to maintain its general aesthetic. RP Area Roots It was a quiet evening in Nazareth. In the gentle golden glow of the city lights, atop one of the great bridges spanning the vast rivers flowing through the city, a figure stood, looking over the city. A gentle breeze was felt and seen, her hair gently fluttering in the wind as Lilitu sighed, grasping a journal in her left hand. After a moment, she held it up, opening it to write - pausing as a faint circle of light pulsed on her glove. "Hm...? It seems that things are going to be...interesting..." Lilitu mused, starting to record something in her journal, the sun setting behind her. A person in the distance could be seen running in Lilitu's direction, appearing to look around before stopping, and resting on the bridge. They sit down and take off their backpack, frantically fidgeting around with the contents inside before pullung out bandages and disinfectant. Sakael rolled up his sleeve and started tending to a rather large open wound. "Fuck, getting too reckless. Really should have watched out...." Immediately wary, Lilitu spun to face the stranger, eyes narrowing as she slammed her journal shut, hand immediately moving to her waist. A faint shimmer in the air was visible around her, a subtle distortion of the light as the circles on her gloves glowed a fiery red. Upon seeing the wounds, Lilitu seemed to pause, the circles on her gloves seemingly fading - but she did not speak, nor step closer. Sakael continued to work on his injury, not immediately noticing Lilitu until a bit after sitting down. He finishes rather sloppily and pulls his hood down lower, with a few long strands of black hair being visible. He slowly gets up, holding his arm slightly as he notices the glowing circles and distortion of light. "Usually im the paranoid one. No need to use magic." "Lilitu was not intending on doing so." She calmly replied, leaning against the railing - a brief glint of what looked like metal visible where her hand was. "Light and metal will do." Sakael shakes his head. "Damn right metal will do." Sakael's hand also has a glint of metal, however in the shape of a firearm. "But, not for today. I dont think peole would be happy if blood got on this bridge." He looks down to the drops of blood that came from his arm. "Well, not any''more'' blood." He puts the firearm away. "What did the stranger do?" Lilitu questioned, seemingly unconcerned at spotting a gun - after all, she had one too. Seeing that he put his away, she raised a hand, a ripple moving through the air towards Sakael...and seemingly ignoring him, the blood on the ground being forced up and off the bridge, into the river. "Useful trick." Sakael seems a little put off by how she talks. "Got into a little fight, is all. The injury wasnt from that though, it was from getting away." He holds onto his arm a bit tighter. "Should heal fast, im used to it." "Oh? And who might the stranger be?" Lilitu asked, cautiously stepping closer, the circles on her gloves glowing a faint blue. "Perhaps Lilitu might help, if the stranger is not..." She paused for a moment, glancing down the street, "...Well, as long as they are not a criminal." She finished. "No, im not a criminal. Not quite. Surprised the skeleton hood didnt ring any bells but then again I do most of my work in Babylon." He steps closer. "The stranger is Sakael. And you are?" "Lilitu Anima." She properly introduced herself - though Sakael likely caught her name earlier. "Babylon? What brings Sakael to Nazareth?" She asked, now standing next to Sakael - holding her hands out, a faint light numbing the pain and slowly knitting the wound together. He smiles from underneath his hood, pulling it down as well as rolling his sleeve back down. "Just hoping I could get a better life. Babylon is a relly rough place. Thanks, by the way." He looks around. "Feel like the nights are different here too. Serene but uneasy, especially now. Cant really tell why....and im ranting. Nevermind about that, good to meet you, I suppose." "This part of the city is rather peaceful, but one should be careful." Lilitu said - and for a moment, an expression came across her face that - perhaps given time, water, and care - might have been a smile if she didn't cut it down early. He raises an eyebrow, but shrugs as he puts his backpack on. "Guessing you live in this area then? Havent really been around here myself." "Lilitu lives nearby, yes.. Does Sakael live around here?" She asked, glancing down the bridge to see if anyone was there - and nobody was. "Lilitu's healing is not particularly effective. Sakael should...tend to his wound in safety." "No, I live pretty far. Partly due to the fight as to why im so far from the surroundings im used to." He adjusts his bag. "And yeah Id rather be somewhere a bit safer than here." "The university is nearby, and permanently open. There should be somewhere safe there." Lilitu responded, motioning for him to follow her. "Lead the way then." Sakael nods and follows after her. "You ever been to Babylon, by the way?" "No. Lilitu does not have time to travel." She responded after a moment, glancing down at the journal briefly, taking a somewhat hurried pace. "You seem like you can take care of yourself well so I suggest taking a visit. Things are getting better. The Citadel of Sound isnt so shitty any more." "Lilitu does not have time to travel." She replied immediately, "She has...other responsibilities." "We all have responsibilities but we can always take time for ourselves. Not like you've only got one night to live." Sakael gives a slight laugh. "Sakael does not understand Lilitu's situation." She seemed to want to leave it at that, turning around the corner and motioning towards a building. "The University of Nazareth. There should be somewhere private to treat Sakael's injury." "Appreciated. He walks into the building as he rolls up his sleeve to check the wound. The bandages are bloodied and clearly need to be changed. "Damnit. Eitherway itd be worse if not for your healing." Lilitu walked in as well, stepping behind a counter and grabbing a first-aid kit. "There are many...accidents in here. As such, medical supplies are...common..." She says idly as she opens it up. "Considering some people can be idiots when it comes to handlin their Sparks I could imagine so." Sakael takes his bag off and sets it down with a thud as he unwraps the bloodied bandages. As the first aid kit opens, the necessary supplies simply...float towards Sakael, the same shimmer in the air visible under them as the one around Lilitu when he first saw her. "You really fancy using that ability dont you?" His tone is one that is just to poke fun, watching the supplies float by. "It is Lilitu's Spark. It is only natural." She replied, the supplies placing themselves in front of Sakael. "Wish I could use mine more often. Excessive use becomes....detrimental." Sakael rxtends his fingers out as a spike of bone quickly grows out the tips of them, before retracting. Strangely, the opening heals much faster than the injury on his arm. Lilitu stared at it for a moment, "Bone manipulation? ...Painful." She said, moving over to continue treating him. "Not really, no. A high pain threshold comes with the spark. Makes treating wounds easier too. Although pain threshold can only go so far, its not a good idea to change the shape of my rib cage." He shrugs. "Doesn't hurt to snap em off either. They always re-grow." "Hmhmm. May Lilitu study one, then?" She asked, "Perhaps she might be able to help you improve your ability." He seems reluctant. "If you have to? Not really used to people taking time to lea4n about my Spark. Guess its fine, though. Im always up for improvement." "Lilitu is researching the interaction of Sparks and magic. Her sister is an expert in biomanipulation." She replied, "It is only natural." For a moment, she seemed to smile. He seems a bit relieved shes given a full on smile. "Sounds like she could assist me with my Spark as well then. What have you gotten from your research as of now?" She paused for a moment, "...Several books worth." She replied, seemingly amused. Sakael seems surprised. "Huh. Suppose itd be cool to add to the collection then. After my arm heals, at least. Thanks again for helping me. Regarding magic I really only use two types." "Oh? And what might those be?" Lilitu responded. "Lilitu uses circle magic, herself..." "Fire and Eye Magic. The latter being, well....less developed. I use it primarily for illusions. As for Fire Magic I use it pretty well. The bracer has runes that strengthen it." "Hmhmm." After a moment, she took a seat, pulling out her journal and scribbled something down in it. "What does circle magic allow you to do, then? Cant say im familiar with it." Category:Dominion of Keter Category:Cities